


【亮仓】我都知道（Ace X Johnny）

by lancanghua



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), 亮仓 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 亮仓 锦户亮/大仓忠义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Summary: 根据8uppers设定，额……因为Johnny靠美貌行动，所以中间会出现一段Johnny用美貌去获取信息的内容，请知悉~Ace的OOC属于我~





	【亮仓】我都知道（Ace X Johnny）

**Author's Note:**

> 根据8uppers设定，额……因为Johnny靠美貌行动，所以中间会出现一段Johnny用美貌去获取信息的内容，请知悉~  
> Ace的OOC属于我~

最近这段时间，Jack发现Johnny总有些不自然，神情以及动作上。Jack没有小心思去猜测，直接去问了Johnny，是不是最近任务比较多，过于劳累了，不舒服，被Johnny直接否认了，说没事。Jack不放心，直接去找Mac探讨，对于Jack来说，Johnny就像是自己的弟弟，自己家的孩子看起来不对劲，总归是不放心的。

“Mac，你最近有出任务和Johnny一组，Johnny有什么异常吗？最近我总是觉得Johnny不对劲呢，去问，却说没什么事，我有点担心呐。”Jack和Mac刚出完任务回来，和大家交代完这次事件之后，直接就拉着Mac走了，身上的西装也只是脱了外套，斜靠在沙发上，腿敲在桌上，Mac无奈的摇了摇头，坐在沙发扶手上，松着领带。

“没有，出任务时状态很正常，未曾出现走神，不在状态等情况。”

“嗯？好奇怪啊，最近也没出大事件啊。”Jack还是毫无头绪，使劲挠着自己已经乱掉的呆毛，在Mac看来，傻得可爱。

“Jacky，你不用多想了，有事，总会处理好的，否则也不会瞒着我们，相信他吧，毕竟是大家最爱的弟弟，嗯？”拍了拍Jack的肩膀，Mac不再出声，起身回自己房间了。

始末屋又接到了一个工作，东京葛饰区最近突然兴起了一个帮派，到处抢占地盘，强要保护费，已经逐渐吞噬其他本在葛饰地区活动的帮派并且有扩张至整个东京都的趋势，非常嚣张，却也无人过问。虽然委托人每次都是单向联系始末屋，但是这次他们大概猜的到是原来葛饰区的地头来的委托。

这次分组是Ace和Johnny，Johnny负责直接先从新兴帮派黑泽组的大姐头这里下手，而Ace负责通讯监视以及待命，如Johnny方面出现意外，则Ace需要立即接应并且负责安全撤离。当分组出来的时候，Johnny本来坐在吧台无所事事的表情突然僵了一下，而后立刻恢复，除了Mac，没人注意到。

夜晚的新宿在整个世界上都是一道知名的风景线，灯红酒绿，川流不息的人群与车辆诉说着夜生活的丰富与奢靡，Johnny混进亚瑟还是耗费了些时间与精力，毕竟这家牛郎店是绍介制，而黑泽百合子则是这里的常客，黑泽百合子在黑泽组发迹起来后，经常来这里消费牛郎是人尽皆知的事情，就连黑泽组的头目也是知道的，可是从来也不过问，大家私底下都说他们各玩各的，互不干涉，他们两人之间是怎么回事，大家也不清楚，只能私下猜测，却没有人敢直接明议。

“Johnny，黑泽百合子进去了。”一切正常，则Ace无需出动，只需在外面监视并且随时待命即可。

“好的，收到。”从隐形耳麦里收到消息后，Johnny深吸了一口气，虽然不是第一次装牛郎套情报，可是每次和都要和妈妈年纪一般的女人装亲密，总是有些不自在。

Johnny这两天一直在店里等候机会，可是黑泽一直没来，今天总归是没有白等。黑泽喜欢年轻的，面相好的，看起来干净清爽的，关于这点，这里的牛郎都知道，黑泽在牛郎上的消费从来不吝啬，所以牛郎们总会向着黑泽的喜好那样去打扮。

Johnny今天穿着一身黑色西装，很修身，上身规矩的白色衬衫，没有系领带，松开两颗扣子，正好看得到脖颈以及半露的锁骨，以往Johnny为了和这些个夫人在一起时不让自己显得太小，总是会梳个大背头，但是今天却是全部放了下来，就连定型啫喱都没擦拭，头发柔软服帖，刘海乖乖的趴着，鞋子也没有像其他牛郎一样穿着尖头皮鞋，而是规规矩矩的平头皮鞋，整个人看上去干净又乖巧。

每次黑泽百合子来的时候，阵仗都很大，店长以及所有的在忙的不忙的牛郎，都会从门口一直排队到店内，迎接黑泽。Johnny在这个店里是最新的后辈，站在最后，在黑泽正在走进的时间里，Johnny一直在脑袋里确认如何让黑泽一下就中意自己并且选择自己，这样才能获取自己想要的情报。

“店长桑哟，今天怎么没看到研一。”

“黑泽夫人，今天研一家里有事情，特别请假回去了，真是万分抱歉。”

“哦？可惜了，除了研一，其他人我都不想要呢，看来今天的香槟塔可能送不出去了呢，店长桑。”黑泽语气里慢慢的失望，却带着不可一世的高傲，站起身作势要离去。

“真是万分抱歉，黑泽夫人，您是否考虑其他人？”

“不用了……”不理会店长，黑泽直直的走向门口：“啊！怎么回事，找死啊！”本是已经快要到门边的黑泽突然被一个身影碰到，本来今天没有见到研一的黑泽心情不太好，又被哪个不知死活的人状态，想都没想，直接抬脚踢了过去，就算在这里杀了人，想必也是没人敢阻拦黑泽的。

“呃！……”一声疼痛的闷呼传来，被黑泽踢到腿骨的人跪倒在地上，低着头看不到脸。

‘怎么了Johnny？……’突然听到耳麦里传来闷哼，Ace突然紧张了起来，不知是否Johnny有事。

“抬起脸来！”黑泽命令道。

被踢倒的人是Johnny，慢慢抬起头，脸上是因为疼痛显现的委屈，眼睛里有着星光点点，像是小鹿斑比般纯真带着害怕，整个人看起来像是在风雨飘摇中无助可怜。

“啊，黑泽夫人，万分抱歉。”店长赶紧道歉，拉起倒下的Johnny给黑泽九十度鞠躬：“万分抱歉，黑泽夫人，这里新来的，不懂规矩，冲撞了您，还请您大人不计小人过。”

“无妨，你叫什么？新来的？”黑泽玩味的表情看向Johnny，Johnny知道，自己成功了。

“黑泽夫人，这位是脩，刚来没几天，冒犯了您真是抱歉。”

“店长桑，就这位吧，但是我的条件你懂的。”

黑泽百合子可以带任何一位牛郎离店，在亚瑟是默许的。黑泽也会在带人走之时，留下一个顶级香槟塔。

咖啡店的灯光很昏暗，一般人看来，倒像是影院关掉灯光之后的效果了，除了每个桌子上都有一个蜡烛杯。Johnny在进来的时候就已经全部打量了一番，每个桌位都有独立的隔断，灯光昏暗，倒也是为了部分人的隐私提供了保护与便利。

“脩君？是吗，倒不知亚瑟出了你这个尤物，嗯？”刚落座，黑泽便犹如无骨之人般紧靠在Johnny的身上，手指撩拨着Johnny格外年轻漂亮的脸。

“黑泽夫人过奖了，我刚来，还有很多不懂，有招待不周的地方，还望您见谅。”微微偏头，打量了一番黑泽，向前俯身，带有气音的温流吹进了黑泽的耳朵里。

“哎呦，脩君也是蛮坏的嘛，这可不是一点不懂哦。”黑泽娇笑着，手掌已附上Johnny的大腿，来回抚摸着：“不过，和我这个老太婆一起，倒是怕委屈了脩君呢，哦呵呵。”

“黑泽桑真是过谦了，您依然是风韵犹存，妩媚动人呐。”附上腿上的手，Johnny直视着黑泽，眼睛里让黑泽看到的只有认真。

“脩君真的好坏哦，那就叫我百合子，如何。”

“百合子……”拥着黑泽，在黑泽看不到的地方，Johnny笑得胸有成竹。

‘喂，Johnny，你这个家伙在调什么情，进入正题！’如果不是隐形耳麦的效果很好，Ace的这个音量，Johnny真怕会被怀里的人听见。

“百合子真的好厉害啊，想必是很厉害的人物吧，商业奇女子之类的。”放开拥抱，Johnny拿起桌子上的水杯，轻抿一口，动作任谁看来都是绅士的表现。

“哦？脩君怎么这么说？”

“因为百合子可以直接把我带出来呀，店长都默认的，想必百合子是个大人物呢。”

“额呵呵呵，这样说来，脩君刚来亚瑟，还不知道我是谁呢哦，因为亚瑟有我丈夫的份额哦，而且脩君知道黑泽组吗？从葛饰起家，向外扩展很强力的黑泽。”

“欸？？？？您是？”放下水杯，Johnny惊诧的捂住嘴，满眼都是震惊。

“是的哟，不过你不用怕，只要你听我的……嗯……”黑泽重新靠上Johnny，嘴唇微点Johnny露在外面的脖颈，已经沾染上鲜红的唇膏。

Ace听到耳麦里传来女人的哼唧声，简直想要破坏手边任何能触及到的物品，真是恶心又饥渴的女人。

“当然，都听百合子的了，我的女王大人，不过黑泽组真的发展很迅猛啊，我们这些平民每天都能知道黑泽组的传闻呢，不过我很担心百合子你啊，地盘相争，必定有伤亡啊，我会心疼你。”Johnny自己都在想，果然作为靠脸获取情报的自己，真的可以做到说什么，都面不改色啊。

“嗷，脩君真的……好喜欢脩君啊，不过这个倒是无需担心，因为我们有人呐，整个东京放眼过去，还没人敢动我们哦，否则，他们被灭掉也是分分钟的事情哦。”

‘快继续问！’Ace一边快速的过滤有效信息，一遍在网上搜索黑泽组相关的资料。

“欸，那真是，我小看黑泽组了呢，百合子不会有事就好，不过……。”

“讨厌啦脩君，不要一直讲我的事情嘛，我们去办正事好不好，嗯？”黑泽从包里拿出一房卡，咬在嘴巴里，向着Johnny递过去，示意Johnny用嘴巴接住，Johnny照做了。黑泽手指摩挲着Johnny的后脖颈，意味十足。

拿下房卡，是东京最好的酒店，呵，果然是奢靡啊。

“百合子……我也迫不及待了呢，不过，百合子能等等我嘛？你知道之前有点误会，我的小腿骨现在还在剧痛，害怕怠慢了你呢。”黑泽放开Johnny，看到Johnny脸色确实有些痛苦，弯下身直接聊起了西装裤，看到Johnny的小腿已经一片青紫。

“啊，真是对不起，脩君，我带你去医院？”轻轻的摸着青紫，不出意外的听到Johnny因为疼痛而产生的吸气声。

“不用了百合子，多亏这一脚，我认识了你，算是我的幸运，所以还请麻烦百合子等我两日可好，不想因为腿伤影响我们的乐趣啊。”

Johnny回到车上时，Ace的表情很恐怖，Johnny不知道哪里又得罪了他，交代了一句三天后再去见黑泽后，便不在讲话，窝在椅背上休息，本想小憩，却睡着了，待醒来时，发现车子已被Ace开到距离始末屋还有一段距离的废弃仓库，而Ace正靠在引擎盖上抽着烟，Johnny微叹了口气，推开车门。

“Ace，所以……有事?”刚靠近Ace，就闻到了从Ace身上传来的浓烈的烟味，不适的摆摆手，似乎要把烟雾赶走。

Ace恶狠狠的扔掉烟头，用力踩了下去，直到火星熄灭。Johnny等来的是重重的一拳，砸在自己的脸上，猛然来的惯性带倒了Johnny，摸了摸唇角，已经流血了。

“你发什么神经，Ace。”Johnny生气的望着Ace，嘴里的不适让Johnny不在考虑文明与否，向旁边吐了一口吐沫，混着血的。

“Johnny！”骑在Johnny的身上，Ace紧紧握住他的衣领，语气里满是狠历：“调情不错啊，嗯？Johnny。”

“呵，所以呢？要我教教你？”Johnny对着Ace调笑，扯动了嘴角被拳击的伤口，因为疼痛而皱起的好看的眉头，在Ace看来突然有些可怜，然而只是一瞬。

“Johnny，我就在想，你个死基佬，对女人硬的起来吗，昂？”

“呵，Ace，硬不硬的起来，和你没关系，我只要完成任务拿到情报即可。”

“是吗？可是你今天也没拿到不是？”Johnny突然僵住，Ace说完之后，手居然握住了Johnny的下方。

“Ace，你干什么！”

“呵，你怕啊，放心，我不是你这种该死的基佬，我对你没兴趣！我就是很恶心你，明明是基佬，还到处装成多情公子一样，和那些个老女人接近，调情。”Ace拍了拍Johnny的脸，似乎很好捏，用食指与拇指狠狠的捏住Johnny的脸，仿佛要捏入骨头：“呐，Johnny，我知道你喜欢Jack对不对，肯定在Jack不知道的地方，对着照片自慰呢是吧，嗯？你说如果Jack知道了，会如何呢，放你在身边继续干始末屋呢还是让你滚呢，Jack能忍受一个整天惦念着自己的男人在身边吗？！嗯？！”

“滚，Ace，我再说一遍，Jack像我的哥哥一样，别拿你那龌龊的想法加在他的身上，你羞辱我可以，但是不能羞辱Jack。”握住Ace的手腕，Johnny想要挣脱开紧捏住自己的手。

“是吗？别以为我不知道，我看到过你和Jack在吧台拥抱，虽然我知道Jack那时候实在安慰你，可是你呢，内心肯定恨不得和Jack贴的更近吧，恨不得和Jack滚上床吧，死基佬！”

“你他妈滚开，我说过，你可以侮辱我，但是不能侮辱Jack。”

站起身，Ace居高临下的看着Johnny：“你说我把你的脸毁掉，是不是你就再也不能到处调情了。”有一瞬间Johnny害怕了，他了解Ace ，Ace脾气很火爆，很冲动，有时候做事并没有那么按照章理。  
“不过，放心，我不会那么冲动，毕竟你还要靠脸干活。”虽然没有踩Johnny的脸，可是却踩在了被黑泽踢的青紫的腿上，Johnny硬咬着牙，才没有让痛苦声叫出来，额头上却布满了冷汗。

“死基佬，下次记得办正事，调情什么的先扔在一边，艹皿艹 。”似乎是嫌恶的看了一眼Johnny，在Johnny的肚子上补了一脚，扬长而去，只丢下Johnny一人蜷缩在冰冷的水泥地板上，仔细听，有Johnny极力忍耐疼痛的声音，被刘海盖住的眼睛流出一行泪。

Johnny回到始末屋的时候，大家已经都睡了，一个人小心翼翼的从急救室里拿出消毒水等药物回到楼下此时算作客厅的地方，却看到Mac正坐在那里盯着自己。

“Mac怎么还没睡？”Johnny尽量让自己看起来的正常些。

“在等你……”

“对哦，我还没报告今天的情况。”Johnny坐在沙发上，摆弄着急救盒。

“Ace已经汇报完毕了，我只是和你说声，如果有事，可以告诉我们，记住，不用瞒着，因为你是我们疼爱的弟弟，知道吗？”Mac拿过药水和沙发，小心翼翼的擦拭着伤痕：“那个黑泽下脚够狠啊，出现裂伤了。”

“嗯，不过没事，我约了三天后，三天后，我会把最终情报拿到。”

“嗯，记得当心，毕竟根据Ace的汇报，这个黑泽组不简单。”贴好纱布，Mac揉了揉Johnny柔软的头发：“别让大家担心，嗯？”

“哎呀，Mac，别总是和Jack一样当我是小孩子啦。”逃脱开Mac的手，抬头看着Mac，Johnny的笑颜此刻就像回到了二十年前，满是纯真与无忧无虑。

“嗨，嗨，早点休息……”

Johnny没有听到Mac在楼梯转角的一声叹息。

第二天其他人都出任务去了，只留下Gum和Ace以及受伤的Johnny，Gum知道Johnny的腿受伤之后，鞍前马后帮Johnny跑腿，端茶倒水，Johnny还以为自己残废了。

“Gum，我又没有残废，自己可以啦。”拦住要抱起来自己去洗手间的Gum，Johnny很无奈。

“哎？Johnny，你看你的腿，快和残废没区别了，我最好的朋友和竹马残废了，我不得鞍前马后，两肋插刀嘛。”

好吧，Johnny只想赏个白眼给他，Gum真的太温柔了，对谁都好，又有点敏感，每次出任务回来，谁要是挂彩了，那Gum绝对比担忧自己还挂心其他人，可能真的是太珍惜这些来之不易的朋友了，可是在Ace的眼里，这却是另外一回事。

摆脱掉Gum之后，Johnny自己一瘸一拐的去了洗手间，料理完自己，拉链还没来得及拉完，抬头就从镜子里看到出现在身后的Ace。

“干嘛？上洗手间也请等我结束后再进来。”洗完手就要绕开Ace出去，可是却被Ace直接推到在墙壁上，门已经被关上了，Johnny仔细听了下，外面没动静，心里知道大概Gum又去研究牛奶喂流浪猫了。

“我没想到啊，你还蛮有手段的嘛？不是喜欢着Jack吗，现在在我看来，你想对Gum下手了？”因为腿的原因，Johnny只能背后撑着墙壁，努力不让因为过长时间的站立而让自己滑落下去。

“Ace，你简直有病，Jack是我的哥哥，Gum是我最好的朋友，收起你那龌龊不堪的想法。就算我是Gay又能怎么样，他们都知道的，所以你想做什么呢，广而告之还是怎样？停止你这无聊的小儿科找麻烦吧。”

“我不想做什么，我就是看不惯你！每天一副可怜兮兮的样子，明明是个基佬，却去干着招惹女人的事情，我看到你我就烦，我就想……”

“想怎么样？难道想和我来一发？”Johnny想停止这无聊的游戏。

“艹！”Johnny说这句话的结果就是从Ace那里得到了一个拳头，正中腹部，疼的他弯下了腰，Ace满脸嫌弃：“恶心的gay。”

“呵呵。”

和黑泽的三日之约很快就到了，到了酒店门口，深呼一口气，看了看不远处车里负责监听监视的Ace，Johnny就径直进去了。自从那天被Ace在洗手间打了一拳，直到刚刚互相交流工作，才算是说了第一句话。

拿着房卡，径直上到8楼，找到对应房间，打开，才发现黑泽定的房间是个套房。走进去，听到浴室似乎传来水声，趁这个时间，Johnny在床头柜的下方装上了带有录音功能的监听器，以及环视了一周房间，看起来无异样。就在回到沙发的时候，果然刚刚是在洗浴的黑泽从浴室走了出来，仅仅裹了一条浴巾，上面看看遮住双乳，下面仅仅遮住腿根。

“啊，脩君，你来啦。”黑泽非常兴奋却带着娇羞似的看着Johnny，身体已经攀上了Johnny，和三天前一样的装束，黑西装，解开两颗扣子的白衬衫。

“是啊，迫不及待的想见你，所以，我来早了吗？”似乎验证自己的话语，Johnny低下头，额头贴着黑泽，耳鬓厮磨，这无疑让黑泽的心情变得更好。

“啊……嗯，脩君，你真的是……太可人了……”黑泽贴上Johnny的脖颈，轻轻的舔着Johnny好看的耳垂：“脩君，我都要湿了，要摸摸看吗？”黑泽拉着Johnny的手慢慢下滑，就快要禁地的时候，门铃响了，黑泽不耐的啧了一声，转身去开门。Johnny如释重负，如果没有门铃响起，Johnny不确保自己下一秒会不会直接把黑泽打晕，即使是工作未完成。

酒店的服务员送来了一瓶红酒，Johnny一眼望去，就知道这瓶酒价值不菲。

“真是讨厌啊，刚刚被打断了，不过，为了庆祝下，特意为了脩君点了这瓶红酒哦。”黑泽从吧台拿出两个红酒杯，红酒沿着杯壁慢慢滑进，Johnny没由来的觉得有点紧张，不自觉地又松了松衬衫的衣扣。

“亲爱的脩君，为了庆祝你我的相识，干了这杯如何。”

“当然……”酒刚开封，自己全程盯着黑泽，没有发现不妥，便不做他疑，一仰而尽。

“好，脩君好爽快，我们直接开始了，嗯？”黑泽把未喝完的红酒直接从Johnny的脖颈处倒了下去，脖颈，白色的衬衫，黑色的西装，被酒红色沾染，尤其性感。

“百合子，等等，我们不急，稍后我会狠狠地满足你。”附在黑泽耳边低语，带着诱惑和霸道。

车里的Ace现在暴怒值很高，仿佛正在发生的一切都是自己眼前，自己看得到Johnny的动作，Johnny的表情，Johnny此时状态，也看的到黑泽是如何腻在Johnny的身上，如何触碰着Johnny的身体。

“哦呵呵，你真坏……有什么，脩君快说，我要等不及了呢。”

“其实我不想做牛郎的，可惜迫于家里生计，要养弟弟妹妹，只能去做牛郎，可是……哎，因为这个事情，弟弟妹妹快要和自己闹翻了，唉。”

“哦？你的弟弟妹妹应该感到幸福才对，有脩君你这个哥哥，不过脩君，你要是满足的了我，就算是进警视厅做公务员，也不在话下哦。”

“欸?警视厅？百合子好厉害啊，可是我怎么敢想呢。”

“不用不敢想，警视厅副厅长是我们的人哦，这世上没有金钱办不到的事情哦，你以为我们黑泽组发展的这么快，势如破竹，是怎么回事，因为有警视厅暗中协助啊，挡我们路的已经被警视厅清扫了啊，而且我们手上有料啊。”黑泽做了个深吸的动作，手指轻轻敲了下鼻子。Johnny心里警铃大作，果然没那么简单，贩DU以及收买了警视厅。

“百合子你可真辛苦啊，这些很危险吧，我们一般人都不敢想啊。可是因为百合子你，我会担心你啊”

“脩君真是太可爱了，越来越爱你了……”黑泽已经全部压在Johnny的身上，在磨蹭间，黑泽的浴巾全部掉了下去。

“啊，百合子，不要着急嘛，我有些渴，我想先喝杯水。”

推开黑泽，走到吧台给自己到了一杯水，喝了一半，走回黑泽身边：“百合子也要喝吗？”

“好呀……你喂我。”

Johnny不会傻到不知道她说的意思，拿着杯子直接喂了一口水给黑泽。

“讨厌，脩君，你不会不知道我的意思，喂……”话还未说完，黑泽便已经昏睡过去了。

‘搞定’对着床头的位置俏皮的说了一声。

‘ok，那你快回来，我们回去要报告这件事，探讨后续该如何处理。’

拿起床上的被子仍在黑泽身上，眼不见为净，还好Toppo给的迷药效果好，几秒的时间，便让人昏如死猪。Johnny嫌恶的拍了拍好像西装上存在的脏东西，走到浴室，清洗了下脸和脖颈，有黑泽亲吻的地方，另Johnny恶心。

刚出浴室，突然袭来的燥热感让Johnny大感不妙，细想过来，还是未想到自己到底哪里中招，被黑泽下了药，Johnny不知道这药有多强烈，在感到燥热的时候，Johnny已经把西装外套脱掉，并且用冷水开始冲洗自己，可是越冲，越觉得燥热，就连下身已经撑起来一个帐篷，嗓子干热，就像干渴的沙漠，急需水的滋润，衬衫裤子全湿，衬衫的扣子已经被Johnny自己在强烈的反应中拽掉了，满是凌乱。

Johnny强撑着到了卧室，一个酿跄倒在床上，突出起来的摩擦感让Johnny好像找到了沙漠里的绿洲，已经控制不住的想要摩擦，想要解放下身的不适，无法忍耐的呻吟却又要忍着般从喉头挤出，用自己还剩余最大的力气紧握床单，咬着白皙的枕头，流出的口水已经沾湿了一大片。

Ace一直在车里等，等了一会还不见Johnny出来，已经有点着急的要发火，可是正要下车的时候，耳麦里听到了若有若无压抑的呻吟以及好像床单被摩擦的悉嗦声 ，Ace再也坐不住了，他知道Johnny可能出事了，低低的骂了一声，立即冲向了Johnny所在的楼层，当用万能钥匙打开了房门的时候，Johnny的呻吟声越发的清晰了。向里走，看到了沙发上如死猪般昏过去的黑泽以及看到了在床上的Johnny，早已固定的发型早已凌乱，双颊泛红，无意识的呻吟，下身在使劲的摩擦中，裤子已经掉落一些，露出半个臀部。

正常情况下，Ace早就骂了，甚至可能还会动手打Johnny，因为他看不惯，Ace自己也不知道为什么看不惯，就是看不惯，一种挠心挠肺的感觉，一种自己控制不住，抓不着的感觉，所以每次都归怨到Johnny身上。可是此时，Johnny被情欲折磨的就连自己已经闯进房间里来都不知道，就把自己交给这危险的空间了。

“喂，Johnny，还能不能起来，我带你回去，让Toppo给你找解药，喂！”走到床边，拍打着Johnny的脸，Johnny的双眼紧闭，此刻微眯着睁开，像是用尽了全身的力气。

“喂，Johnny，听得到我，有反应就和我回去，Toppo可以给你解药，治好你”说着就伸出双臂要架起Johnny，要带走他，可是此刻的Johnny仿若全身无骨，刚触碰到Ace，便紧紧的贴在Ace身上，皮质的外套让Johnny感受到冰凉，让Johnny追逐着这片冰凉。Johnny的头靠在Ace的肩上，嘴巴里喷出的热气，径直流进Ace的耳蜗，轻颤间，Ace已经和Johnny倒在了床上。

似是问到了熟悉的味道，似是抓住了救命稻草，Johnny的一条腿已经搭在了Ace的腰间，上下耸动着，呻吟着：“帮帮我。”

Ace即使知道Johnny是个gay，可是从来没见过这样的Johnny，在始末屋时，Johnny是一个清爽的，对谁都笑得温柔的人，可是此刻的Johnny陌生到Ace不敢去触碰了，推开Johnny，站在床边看着Johnny痛苦的喘息，磨蹭，又像是突然决定了一样，脱掉了Johnny在动作间已经半褪的裤子和内裤，握住了已经站立的little Johnnie，Ace的手掌有枪茧，握上去开始撸动的时候，Johnny舒服的呼了一口气，紧接着是不间断的呻吟，虽然动作越来越快，Johnny声调越发高而尖锐，甚至带着甜腻，终于在一个挺腰后，Johnny释放了，沾满了Ace的手，粘腻的精液。

Ace像是嫌恶般甩了甩手，走去洗手间打算清洗掉粘腻，却发现自己下身已经鼓胀。Ace把它的勃起归于男人是下半身思考动物，被Johnny的状态影响的。掏出自己的东西正要解决的时候，又听到外面Johnny越发压抑的呻吟，来不及收回，赶紧出去，就看到仅着一件白衬衫的Johnny在床上扭动着，床单已经凌乱不堪，双腿交叠，手已经伸了下去，附在little Johnnie上，貌似毫无章法，只想释放的动作，在Ace眼里看来有些粗鲁。

“啊……哈……哈……啊……”Johnny的呻吟声，让整个房间都充斥着甜腻。

Ace的行动向来是决定了就做，把沙发上昏迷的黑泽做了捆绑，封住了嘴巴，直接扔到了隔壁的套间，回到床边时，Ace已经褪去了全身的衣服。

“喂，Johnny，死基佬，我是为了帮你，所以我不会对你有什么负责，而且也不要认为我欺负你！更不要认为我喜欢你才上你！”不管Johnny听不听得到，Ace说出的这番话，却又好像是给自己的告诫。

附上Johnny的时候，Johnny就缠了上来，迫切的想要把自己揉进Ace的身体里，渴求的追寻着Ace的唇，唇齿交缠，整个房间只剩下深度亲吻的啧啧声，沉重的喘息声。Ace也从来没想过，Johnny的唇如此柔软，Johnny的舌如此滑软，似乎Johnny整个人都散发着不可思议的气息，让人接触后便戒不掉。

Ace的亲吻向下，每吻一寸就刺激着Johnny一寸，在Johnny胸前作祟的唇舌，给Johnny带来触电般的强烈刺激，不自觉地抱紧Ace的头，手指插进Ace浓密的黑发，手指用力到Ace感到一丝丝带痛的快感。

经过小腹，直入幽林，早就释放过的little Johnnie再次挺立，吐着精液，可怜兮兮的好像等着安慰。

Ace大概觉得自己魔怔了，居然张开嘴，含住了，找回自己脑神经的时候，已经上下吞吐着，舔舐着立柱与前端，Johnny被着强烈的刺激的几乎要坐起来，喉咙里挤出的呻吟已经变形，大概谁都不会想到Johnny在床上是这样的，性感，淫媚。快感的刺激让Johnny蜷缩里双腿，猛烈的夹住Ace动作的头部，双腿发酸，从腰腹传来的快感直冲立柱，在Ace嘴里释放里。Ace险些被呛到，看着释放后一脸高潮余韵的Johnny，Ace恶劣的爬上去亲吻他，把嘴里原本属于Johnny的东西，渡给了他，唇舌交缠，挤压，嬉戏。

手指触碰到Johnny后穴的时候，后穴在剧烈的收缩，已经粘腻，不知是自动润出的肠液还是碰到了前段释放的精液。毫不费力的挤进去一只手指，两只手指，慢慢的抽插，每一次都能感受到后穴的挽留，三指并进，快速的动作着，突然像是按到了某个点，Johnny猛地从床上弹起，甜腻的尖叫声似乎要进去灵魂的深处。Ace恶意的按压，每一次按压，对Johnny的刺激都是绝无仅有的，呻吟声逐渐变调，Johnny哭了，被Ace的手指做哭了。楚楚可怜，Ace看着Johnny因为快感哭花的脸，恨恨的骂了一句：‘果然是死基佬，欠艹。’

Ace对自己的武器非常有自信的，曾经始末屋的大家一起去泡温泉，还做了比拼，Ace得意洋洋，第一名，当然这里面比拼的人除了一直不会参与共浴的Johnny。

真枪实弹的嵌入后穴的时候，Ace还是废了点力气，Johnny过于紧致了，比Ace以前在外面找的辣妹还要紧致，倒让Ace不自觉的赞叹了下。除了刚开始过于粗壮的异物入侵让Johnny稍微不适以外，两个人意外的契合，紧致包裹的快感要Ace几乎要控制不住的横冲直撞，Johnny此刻像是在风雨中飘摇，Ace过于强力了，修长的双腿盘在Ace的腰间，手臂环住脖颈，两人紧紧贴合，Ace觉得自己就像嵌在了Johnny的身体里了，如果Johnny是女人，那么自己已经进入到子宫了吧。

突然的起立，让Johnny不自觉的收紧了后穴，手臂和腿的力量也不自觉地加重。

“Johnny，没想到……你是个尤物。”每走一步，颠一下，Johnny都从一个高度落到一个深度，Johnny除了无意识的呻吟，再也不能其他。

Ace冲动，脾气火爆，却也有恶魔因子，他喜欢破坏，他喜欢看到现在的情况，看现在Johnny被自己玩弄，上的样子。

就着连接的样子，把Johnny转了一个身，双臂抱着腿，像是给婴孩排泄生理问题一样的抱着，前方是酒店高清的镜子，看着自己一进一出Johnny的身体，Ace达到前所未有的兴奋，而Johnny已经释放到几乎射不出。

“看着，Johnny，看着镜子里的你，天生适合被人上的你，现在正在被我上！你的肚子将被被我填满。”故意重重的顶下，Johnny在极度疲惫中睁开眼睛，其实只能算是微眯着，然后感受到肠道里被一股液体冲击，灌满，而Johnny前端射出了微黄的液体，便晕了过去。

Johnny不记得自己是怎么回去的，醒来的时候头是昏昏沉沉的，打开手机，发现已经下午三点了，慌忙起床，却被自己腰间和后穴的反应阻止了，适应了一会，慢慢走下楼，就看到Mac在练习飞镖。  
“你起来了？休息的如何？还有什么不舒服吗？”听到动静，Mac转头看到一身小熊睡衣的Johnny，显得尤其乖巧。

“嗯，我没事，昨天？”稍微试探的看向Mac，想看出来是否昨天有被发现什么不对劲。

“哦，昨天Ace把你带回来的，我们都吓死了，还好只是被目标灌醉了而已，Ace昨晚已经把事情给我们报告了，你不用担心了，我们已经把得到的消息回馈给委托人了，具体后续怎么处理，我们始末屋不参与，你继续休息吧，如果饿了，冰箱里有Jack留的意大利面。”Mac的表情和语言毫无破绽。

“好的，我还不饿，我去休息了……”Johnny呼出一口气，看来没暴露啊，只是没看到Mac在自己转身后的眼神，带着心疼和叹息。

昨天Ace在报告的时候，适当的跳过了一些内容，甚至床头下面的录音窃听内容也是剪辑好之后才给到了Mac和Jack，被剪掉的那段内容，Ace收在了自己房间柜子最里层。

始末屋没想到委托人想要鱼死网破，把从始末屋获取到的信息，以及黑泽说出警视厅和料的那段内容公开了，警视厅出现了一次动荡，副厅被逮捕，黑泽组也因为DU被警察封掉，该抓的抓，该查收的查收，黑泽组组长也在被警察的包围中吞枪自杀了，但是黑泽百合子还在潜逃名单。

Mac和Jack知道黑泽百合子在潜逃中，就连任务都没怎么让Johnny出，就怕黑泽百合子不顾一切的报复。然而没有万无一失，一次Johnny和Toppo出任务的时候，就被阴了，蒙着眼被带到了距离市区很远的地方，靠近山林，一个废弃依旧的仓库，就连这边的路都年久失修，无人问津。

“哟，这不是脩君吗？不对，该喊你Johnny是吗？始末屋的Johnny。”黑泽的声音想起，让Johnny大感不好。

“啊，百合子啊。”这种时候，就需要保持镇定，脑袋进行快速分析当前情况，周边非常安静，看来无人；连车子的声音都没有，看来无路；房内除了黑泽还有四个男人，看起来有点武力值；在被绑住的情况下，自己和Toppo两个人看来只能智取。

‘啪’重重的巴掌打在Johnny的脸上，瞬间出现了指印，嘴角被打裂到流出血丝。

“喂，你们干什么？黑泽的人？”Toppo满脸警惕。

黑泽百合子向站在Toppo身后的壮汉示意，一个手刀下去，Toppo就被打晕在一边了。

“没想到啊，Johnny，你们可以啊，够狠啊，害我组散，丈夫吞枪自杀，我被通缉，家破人亡。”黑泽恨恨的说着，Johnny似乎都听得到咬牙切齿的声音。

“我只负责套情报，其他和我们有何关系，而且你情我愿不是。”

‘唔……’小腹上重重挨了一脚，Johnny被踢的直接歪倒在一边，痛到起不了身，以前Gum曾经劝过Johnny跟着他一起锻炼习武，可是Johnny以自己不用武力，靠美貌值行动的人，无需练武给拒绝了，现在想起来，Johnny觉得Gum说的挺对，习武总不至于自己这种时候像弱鸡一样任人宰割，也许还有武力值反抗的机会。

“这种荒山野岭，就算我把你杀了，也不会有人找到我头上啊Johnny。你们几个，伺候下他，记着，先别死了。”随着话音落地，拳脚便开始招呼在Johnny的身上，Johnny觉得可能肋骨断了，也许肺部也伤到了，要不然怎么嘴里一直在流血呢，不过他们也快赶来了吧，这是在Johnny失去意识前唯一庆幸的。

因为Johnny是昏迷的，所以没有看到Ace冲进来看到自己满身鲜血的躺在地上时的狠厉表情，没有看到Ace抱着自己时的无助和害怕，没有看到Ace守着自己在急救屋两天两夜没有离开。

Johnny是救回来第三天醒过来的，全身骨头像是散架了一样，动的艰难。

“你别动……”耳边传来Ace的声音，带着欣喜。

Johnny眨了眨眼适应着光亮，微微扭过头，看到Ace满脸胡渣，黑眼圈就可以和中国的国宝媲美了，脸色前所未有的沧桑。

“你睡了三天了，先不要乱动，等会让Gum给你调些营养液，你还不能吃东西。”帮Johnny拉了拉被子，Ace的嗓子因为两天未有心思说话导致开口有些沙哑。

“咳……咳……”Johnny刚想说话，却脱开而出的是剧烈的咳嗽，连着腹部剧痛，整张脸都因为疼痛稍显扭曲。

“没事吧，我去找Gum给你看看。”

“不要，没事的……”Johnny示意他没事，Ace也不在勉强，坐下，用棉棒沾着水，一点一点的湿润着Johnny有些干燥的嘴唇。

“Johnny，你知道吗，我们找到你的时候，我还以为你撑不下去了……”突然Ace声音里有了些哽咽，让Johnny还以为自己是否出现了幻听：“我第一次见你出那么多血，血从嘴巴里出来，怎么擦都擦不干净，一直流着……那时候，我怕了，我怕你就那么走了。”

直到Johnny感受到自己手上的温热，Johnny内心千丝万绪，眼泪从Ace深邃的眼里滑落，沾湿Johnny的手，滴进Johnny的心。

“Ace……”

那天Johnny和Toppo被救回来的时候，Toppo没什么事，Johnny被推进了急救室，Johnny肋骨断了四根，有一根的碎骨刺入了肺部，导致一直吐血而止不住，而他们这种工作的人，去不得医院，只能在急救室靠着Gum和Toppo他们，甚至他们一度以为Johnny救不回来。

Mac把等在门口的Ace喊了出去，夜晚的夏风就像干涸土地来的及时雨一般，带着海的微咸，却清凉。

“Ace……你想明白了吗？”喝了一口啤酒，Mac的眼神似乎要把Ace看透。

“什么？”

“对Johnny的感情……我们谁看的都比你清楚，所以你自己清楚了吗？之前Jack有来问过我关于Johnny的状态，和你有关吧，我知道……”

“可是……我不是……而且Jack……”似乎被说过了心事，可是Ace却又觉得自己不是那样的。

“可是什么，这世界上没有什么是，什么不是……你太在乎他导致蒙蔽了你的心性，而他一直也在迁就着你，不是吗？对于Johnny来说，Jack真的是亲哥哥一样的存在，如果Johnny不愿意，你早就被Jack追杀了……”

“是吗？可是我以前就一直和辣妹鬼混在一起……而且我也未曾对任何男性……”快要喝干的啤酒罐似乎要被Ace捏碎。

“所以啊，仅仅是因为，他是Johnny啊……你再想想吧，我不喜欢看到我喜爱的弟弟们互相折磨……”

Mac走了之后，Ace站在天台站了很久，直到拿烟的时候，在烟盒里再掏不出一根。

“Ace……”

抹去泪痕，双手紧握Johnny那没有点滴的手，Ace的手有着持枪者的粗糙却温暖。

“Johnny，对不起……”

“Ace……”

“以后我的命就是你的命，你的命你的人都由我守护……好不好，以前的我，你怎么样惩罚都行，我只想以后守护着你……一直以来我的暴躁，我找你麻烦，我看不惯你，我看你调情，我就烦躁，我知道，是因为我喜欢你，我在乎你，我不想你的目光，你的精神力流连在其他人身上……我喜欢你……”

Johnny一直盯着Ace，却没说一句话，那眼神就好像那天在天台上Mac看过来的一样，似乎要把人看透，Ace突然紧张了起来。

“Johnny……”

突然，Johnny笑了，Ace有些不知所措。

“Ace，你过来，耳朵附过来，我有话和你说……”

Ace起身，轻轻附在Johnny的嘴边，两手撑住床边，以防万一自己压到身体依旧虚弱的Johnny，可是却被Johnny用那只尽管虚弱却可以自由移动的手掰过了下巴，直接用唇附了上来：“我都知道，所以我才愿意一直被你欺负。”


End file.
